


特殊游戏

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 写在520那天的一点点糖渣子
Kudos: 3





	特殊游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 又是后知后觉的一天……

又名“当我们谈论比赛的时候到底在谈论什么？”

-

谢远不太喜欢运动，他每次看到那些奔跑在操场上大吼大叫的男孩都有些头疼，奈何学校响应“增强人民体质”的口号，坚持带着少年们运动，谢远打心里是不情不愿的。

对此，傅春生经常从外头野回来看见谢远背着书包一脸痛苦地在往回走，他从后面拍拍谢远的肩膀，脸凑上去说:“又跑步了？”

收获谢远一个难受的点头。

傅春生年长几岁，以前听过两家家长凑在一起谈论彼此的子女，谈到谢远，皆道“性子温和，能做学问，喜静不喜动”

连大人都看出来的事情，傅春生也看的明明白白。其实他是想帮谢远的，带他运动，带他投入操场的怀抱，但是每次谢远都是摆摆手道:“不去不去！”态度坚决得没有一点商量的余地。

“你不跑步，考试怎么办？”

傅春生一只手托着谢远书包的下面——这样可以让谢远轻松一点，另一只手拿着足球和他并肩走。后者叹了口气扭头来说:“老师让我.......多练练。”

“我一直以为八一的体育考试是可以糊弄过去的。”傅春生笑着逗谢远，收获后者一个白眼和一句:“你去糊弄一下试试。”

傅春生知道谢远心气高，不善言语。但凡遇到事情稍微激一激谢远就上钩，所以当他说完这样的话之后，谢远一改垂头丧气的模样，本来有些圆圆的脸上加了一些淡红色的晕染。

傅春生一看，心想他成功了随即邀请谢远跟他一起每天下午来踢球，还承诺如果谢远不会自己可以教他。

谢远也不是扭扭捏捏的人，点头拉勾，小小少年的情谊和承诺很简单，呼朋引伴的同行在小巷子里。

岁月尚漫长，苦难永不来。

八一放学比四中早一点，之后的每天傅春生的朋友都会问他:“你那个弟弟又来了？”

傅春生一边点头一边收拾东西，透过木质的窗框看见楼底下站着的背着书包的小少年，夕阳如金洒了一地，为少年的肩膀披上耀眼的披风。

北京的初夏，微风和蝉鸣都还没来，傅春生带着谢远从半场跑满全场，从踢球到带球过人，从初夏到盛夏。

汗水毫不吝啬地从少年人的头发丝根根滴落，从谢远湿透的短袖里渗出来，他从刚开始的一窍不通到如今的小有成效，傅春生可谓是呕心沥血，别人都问他是不是亲弟弟，如果不是怎么这么尽心尽力。他踌躇了一下觉得不知道怎么形容。

谢远从不像别人一样叫他二哥，有时候急了连名带姓地叫，他也不知道自己为什么对他那么上心，可能是一种承诺，一种责任吧。

他年纪不够，也不明白，更说不出来。

俩人每次运动完，后背已经湿透了，衣服黏在后背上，露出后背的曲线，结束之后的傅春生站在谢远背后看见他的背部，心里有种奇怪的滋味。

谢远瘦了许多，或许是到了抽条的年纪，他已经超过了身边很多曾经比他高的女孩，有时候傅春生偷偷地比较发现谢远已经到了他的肩膀。

一种及其微妙的感觉蔓延在傅春生心中。

谢远长大了。

每天晚上傅春生都能看到谢远在院子里洗衣服，黄色的小灯泡被他自己挂了个顶晃悠在他头上，谢远搓的及其卖力，从领子到袖子，傅春生都看在眼睛里。

他走过去搬了个小板凳坐下，问:“快考试了吧？”

“嗯。”谢远点点头，继续洗衣服。

“嗯........我也快.....”

傅春生话还没说完，埋头洗衣服的谢远接过话头说:“我们要跟你们比赛，你知道吗？”

“啥？啥比赛啊？”傅春生惊得山西口音都出来了，本来的二郎腿都放下去了，谢远似乎很满意这种感觉，停下手里的活说:“足球比赛啊！我被选上了。”

傅春生还不知道这个消息，老师还没给他们通知，提前从谢远这里听说心里更不是滋味。

傅春生打着哈哈说:“这都快考试了还比赛，咋想的啊？”

“你不是挺喜欢的吗？”谢远接话

“那也倒是.....”傅春生想了想:“那我是不是就跟你踢啊？”

“想啥呢？你欺负小孩啊？”谢远抬头看了一眼傅春生:“我们队长跟你一样大，我只是一个小喽喽。”

“不错不错，有意思。”傅春生在黑暗中没头没脑地来了一句:

“我倒挺想欺负小孩的。”

盛夏粘稠的空气像一张网，瞬间收紧网住了他俩，谢远手里的动作都慢了下来，不知道是太热还是怎么的，他双颊滚烫，借着夜色瞪了一眼傅春生，恰恰后者说者无心，双目无神感觉在思考什么问题。

是他想多了，谢远心里想

听者有意，是世道最常见的事情了。

“明年，我带你玩点别的。”傅春生的思考结束了，他急急忙忙地站起来一边搬凳子一边说，仓惶的背影在谢远眼睛里特别明显，就像是心虚的人逃离现场，嘴里说的什么连自己都不知道。

谢远才初中，时间有的是。傅春生这个承诺让谢远很惊讶，早知道傅春生是要准备高考的人。

可更令他好奇的是，傅春生要带他玩的东西是什么。

那是1965年的夏天，傅春生在赛场上恣意潇洒挥洒汗水，在碰撞和每一个转身里收获快乐。谢远学会了持续奔跑和运动的呼吸，他和傅春生握手，宛如两个成年人一般正经。

结束后他俩搭着肩膀合照，分了两张放在屋里，底片被要过来收着，黑白的照片里，夏天永不过去。

那是1965年的夏天。

后来足球队被停掉了，傅春生的父亲，谢远的父亲都长时间不回家。

谢远看着人们一天比一天谨慎，说的话越来越少，神情紧张。

终于有一天傅春生到了很晚才回来，他脚步沉重走在空荡荡的院子里，谢远情急之下想要叫他，又怕声音太大，嘴里直直说出了一声:“二哥。”

一声二哥拉住了傅春生的脚步，他扭过头来勉强地冲谢远笑，黑夜都难掩他苍白又疲惫的脸色，声音也有种不自然的温和:“学校放学晚了一些，你怎么还没睡？”

傅春生努力地想要装出一副平常的样子，十几岁的他却完全没有演技。

时间已经晚上十点，学校这么晚吗？谢远其实有猜测，只是没有说出来。

他也是后来才知道，那天晚上傅春生的老师被全校师生指着头谩骂，夜里回了家没想开自杀了。

为什么要这样呢？

他问他二哥的时候，有人正在他们的院子里乱跑，把东西都搬出来扔在院子中间，谢远看到了一本《足球技巧》

傅春生没有回答他。

为什么要这样呢？他想要去拿那本书。傅春生拦住了他，两人眼睁睁地看着这些东西消失在火焰里。

包括那两张照片，和那个底片。

还有他们的少年时代。

谢远年纪小，抗压能力不如傅春生，他第一次遇到这样的事情，被关起来的时候他经常一个人流泪，傅春生夜里凑过来小声同他说话，安慰他，鼓励他。

希望是渺茫的，谢远明白，到底是什么支撑他走到现在呢？

成年后的谢远一直思考这个问题。

至于被关起来的时候傅春生对他说了些什么，他很多都记不太清了，模模糊糊地在脑海里盘旋不去，只有一小段对白，他记得很清晰。

“你说你明年带我玩点别的，你没忘记吧？”

“我说过这句话吗？”

“你说过，而且已经到了。”

“那咱们玩.....比赛吧。”

“比什么？”

“比.......咱们谁能活下去。”

谢远心气高，激一激就上钩。

那时的傅春生这样想。

-


End file.
